A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to structures for enclosing bathing fixtures such as bathtubs and whirlpools. More particularly, it relates to aprons for attachment thereto.
B. Description of the Art
Aprons for bathtubs and whirlpools are commonly used to give a finished look to a bathtub and whirlpool, and in the instance of the latter, to provide access to equipment such as pumps, motors, piping, etc. located behind the apron. A problem arises with installing aprons which are made of flexible materials and securing them to the bathing fixture. There is also a need to provide access to various equipment such as pumps, motors and piping associated with bathing fixtures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,133 there is described an apron for bathtubs which has an adjustment feature for sheet-form materials. However, it requires the use of a suction cup, does not afford alignment with a tub rim and has no opening to provide access to any equipment located behind it.
Another problem with aprons of the type which afford adjustable alignment is access to an adjustment device located behind the apron. With the apron covering the side wall of the bathing fixture, this presents a problem.
Most apron designs require attachment hardware underneath and affixed to the tub. This adds to the cost.
Another factor is that to reduce costs, plastic materials of minimal thickness are used, yet it is desirable to have an apron structure which is rigid and easily aligned with the bathing fixture.
Thus, it can be seen that a need exists for an improved apron assembly.